


No Strings

by LunaSmiles



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Sex, Smut, poorly attempted smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSmiles/pseuds/LunaSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought of how she smelled, how she looked when she had just woken up, the way she looked when she was angry and the way her eyes lit up when she laughed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Strings

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough KABLOOM fic out there. So this is my attempt to fill a gap. I will apologise in advance for any errors i might have made. Also i suck at smut so it's probably not the best.

In an instant she realised that things weren’t “casual” and that there were in fact “strings attached”, at least for her, she didn’t know about Alana but Beverly wanted more....

“Hi, you’ve reached Alana Bloom, but I’m not home right now.... So leave me a message and i’ll try and get back to you, bye.”  
“Hey, um it’s Bev. Uh I need to talk to you about something, so um could you call me back soon. Thanks, bye.”

Bev couldn’t concentrate on her work, not with Alana constantly in her head. Price and Zeller thought she was sick or something because she hadn’t spoke much or eaten anything. She wasn’t sick, she was scared. The body of a young woman on the table in the lab made her think of Alana, not because this girl resembled her in any way, but because she and Alana had met in this room with another young woman lying on the table. She needed to talk to her. She thought of how she smelled, how she looked when she had just woken up, the way she looked when she was angry and the way her eyes lit up when she laughed.

 

Alana sighed, three more patients, she thought. Then she could go home and relax with a bottle of beer. She watched as her assistant brought in her patient. “So, Mr Kinsousky, how’s your week been?” she asked, as she always did. She didn’t notice how her mind started to wonder to thoughts of Bev, her hair and eyes and her smile. The way she looked lying in bed in the middle the night. Her patient had to try and get her attention. “Dr. Bloom?” he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.  
“Sorry, I, Uh my mind went wandering, I’m sorry, you were saying?” The man continued and Alana had to force herself to stay on track and keep her mind on the job, she failed more than once. The rest of her day was the same, her last two patients didn’t seem to notice how she zoned out, how she thought of Bev, of how soft her skin was, of how her lips felt when the were pressed onto her own or how she continually reprimanded herself and reminded herself that she was the one who said “casual” and “no strings attached”, she wanted it that way. 

She left her office at 7.30pm and headed home. Walking through the door she left her coat, bag and shoes at the door and walked to the phone and hit play on the messages. “You have 1 new message. ‘Hey, um it’s Bev. Uh I need to talk to you about something, so um could you call me back soon. Thanks, bye.’” As soon as the message ended Alana picked up the phone and called Bev.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey, Beverly, it’s me. You said to call.”  
“Right yeah. Um, can I come over? We need to talk.”  
“Uh... Sure. Come on over. Should I be worried? You sound serious.”  
“Not serious, just scared or nervous, I’m not sure. I’ll be over soon.”  
“Oh, okay. Bring beer, if you don’t mind, I forgot to go to the store on my way home.”  
“No it’s fine, I’ll get some. Bye.”  
“Bye.”  
The end of call tone went on for about a minute before she put the phone down. Why is she scared? She thought. Did I do something?   
Alana couldn’t sit still, so she paced until Beverly got to her house.

Alana moved a little to quickly when she heard the doorbell. Slowing down and pausing a moment before she opened the door.  
“Hey. Come on in”  
“Thanks. I got your favourite.” she said holding up the beer. Beverly kicked he shoes off at the door, knowing how Alana was.  
Alana smiled and took the beer from her to take to the fridge.

Beverly heard her call from behind the counter, “You want one?”  
“Please.” she said smiling.  
Alana walked over carrying two opened beers and handed one to Bev and she took a large gulp before sitting down on the sofa. Alana sat down beside her and kissed her gently, Bev pulled back from the kiss and stood up.  
“You okay?” Alana asked, confused.  
“We really need to talk.” Beverly insisted.  
“Are you ending this?”   
“What? NO!”   
“Okay, it’s just you pulled back from me just now and you’ve never done that before and your all nervous about something. I just thought... I don’t know.”  
“Alana, I... I love you. I don’t want to end this, but I want to change it. I don’t even remember when I started to want more but I do... Want more. I can’t just be friends who have sex any more. I want you... All of you.”  
Alana’s eyes looked at Bev. Maybe i’m not crazy, she thought. Rising, Alana took her hands. “Then lets change it.” She kissed her then and this time Bev didn’t pull away. The kiss wasn’t like any of the ones they had shared before, this was something new entirely and neither of them wanted it to end. Alana pulled back for air and looked into Beverlys eyes and smiled. “I love you.” she told her as she placed her hands on her face. 

Beverly didn’t care that there were tears falling from her eyes. Alana cleared them away with soft kisses. She pulled her head back further and let her eyes roam Alana’s body. They both knew what that meant. Beverly reached for the buttons on Alana’s shirt and started to fumble with them as she kissed her. Alana’s hands started at Bev’s jeans, eventually she got the belt undone and got the black skinny jeans on the floor. Once her blouse was on the floor, Alana looked at Beverly and smiled before kissing he again. She felt Bev’s hands work at the zipper on the back of her skirt and her own hands travelled to the hem of the shirt Bev was wearing and pulled it over her head and tossed in onto the floor. 

She felt nibbling at her neck and up her jawline, and it sent tingles all over her body, Alana smiled and hummed contentedly as her skirt hit the floor. Soon the kissing was much more passionate and they were on the couch, with Beverly lying on her back and Alana straddling her. Alana’s hands roamed Beverly’s body until the stopped at her underwear. She pulled it down her legs and slowly began to kiss her legs all the way up. Her ankles, mid-calves, knees, thighs. She smiled as she got closer and could smell Beverly’s desire. She moved up and kissed her lips while her fingers got to work on Bev’s clit and inside her. Bev arched her back unintentionally as Alana worked within her, and groans of pleasure escaped her involuntarily.

Alana took notice of Beverly’s noises and it made her tingly, she wanted Beverly so much, but first it was Bev’s turn. She pulled her fingers away and grinned as she heard protests from her lover. “Don’t worry.” Smiling, Alana started to kiss Beverly’s jaw and then her neck and down onto her breasts, where she removed her bra. Bev moaned as Alana kissed her breasts. She moved further down and stopped between her legs and breathed. Bev squirmed underneath her and Alana kissed her clit while her fingers returned to work inside Beverly. Bev’s noises of pleasure spurred Alana on. When Bev was almost finished she put her hands in Alana’s hair and almost pushed her head down, as though she were speaking without words, telling Alana she was almost at the edge. When she came, her whole body shook with the pleasure and Alana pulled back and kissed her lips. The taste of her on Alana’s lips made Bev smile. 

“Alana, that was... Wow.”   
“I do try.” Alana said smiling.  
Beverly got onto her knees and kissed Alana, before pulling Alana’s bra and underwear off of her body and kissing all over her. Bev’s hand moved to between Alana’s legs, she always preferred using her hands. Looking into Alana’s eyes she smiled. Alana pushed herself against Beverly’s hand as Bev’s fingers moved inside, her thumb worked at her clit, massaging it gently and then getting rougher as Alana’s moans had called for. Her mouth moved to Alana’s breast and took it in her mouth as she licked and nibbled at the flesh. She could feel that Alana was close, the way her body moved and the way she moaned told her that. Alana reached her peak and came moaning “Bev..erly”. Bev smiled as she waited for Alana to come away from the wave of pleasure.

Alana reached over and kissed Beverly, smiling through it. “I love you.” they said at the same time, before curling up and pulling the throw cover down over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you guys think.


End file.
